thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дуло Немезиды
The Muzzle of Nemesis - песня, выпущенная Akuno-P 8 августа 2014, является частью серии Семи Смертных Грехов и изображает Гнев, была включена в альбом с таким же названием. The Muzzle of Nemesis is a song released by Akuno-P on August 8, 2014. It is part of the Seven Deadly Sins Series, depicting Wrath, and was included in an album with the same name. Сюжет Песня начинается с того, что Немезида Судоу приближается к мужчине и целится в него пистолетом. Вспоминая все события, которые привели ее к мести этому мужчине, она думает о своей матери. Прощаясь с "господином Пер Ноэль", она предлагает ему выбор: умереть от огня горящего дома или от выстрела. Затем Немезида предлагает ему отдать все свое состояние, чтобы заслужить прощение. Вот только он, Галериан Марлон, стал упираться и отказал ей. Вспоминая о своем детстве, Немезида видит человека, нашедшего утешение в кукле, которая свела его с ума, убеждая в том, что она его истинная дочь, которая на самом деле давно погибла. Предлагая своему отцу цену прощения, Немезида задается вопросом, почему ее мать любила такого человека, и готовится выстрелить в него. The song begins with Nemesis Sudou approaching a man and pointing her gun at him. She thinks of her mother as she recalls all the events that led to her seeking revenge against the man. Saying goodbye to "Mr. Pere Noel", she offers him the choice of dying by the fire burning the house or a gunshot. Nemesis then proposes he give back his entire fortune to be spared, only for the man, Gallerian Marlon, to snap that he wouldn't do so. Thinking back on her childhood, Nemesis notices the man comforting his Doll and declares him mad, remarking on how the man's true daughter died long ago. Bidding her father farewell, she wonders why her mother loved such a man as she prepares to shoot him. Композиция Песня использует войсбанк Гуми на движке VOCALOID2. Фортепиано, скрипка, флейта, бас-гитара и синтезатор используются для инструментальной композиции. Мелодия начинается в 0,04, а на 0,13 начинается припев. В 0,20 включается дополнительнй аккомпанемент, затем начинается проигрыш. Проигрыш заканчивается в 0,42, чтобы подготовиться к первому куплету, начиная с 0,50. Куплет оканчивается предприпевом в 1,27. Первый припев длится до 1,45 и сразу переходит во второй куплет. The song utilizes GUMI's voicebank from the VOCALOID2 engine. Piano, violin, flute, bass guitar, synthesizers are used for the instrumental. The opening instrumental begins at 0.04, accompanied by the opening verse by 0.13. At 0.20, the instrumental gains more accompaniment, followed by an instrumental break. The break finishes at 0.42, to prepare for the first verse, beginning at 0.50. The verse shifts into the first pre-chorus, lasting until 1.27. The first chorus follows briefly until 1.45, preceding the second verse. В 1,59 начинается второй предприпев, и переходит во второй куплет на 2,23, который длится до 2,37. Далее начинается проигрыш, который продлится до 2,53. Третий припев начинается сразу же после него, плавно переходя в третий передприпев на 3,09. В 3.31 музыка останавливается на мгновение, затем возобновляется с третьем припевом по 3,33. После этого другой проигрыш играет до 3,55, а музыка переходит в слегка измененное вступление, которое начинается в 4.25, и продолжается до 4,50 - конца песни. By 1.59, the second pre-chorus begins, and shifts into the second chorus at 2.23, lasting until 2.37. An instrumental break begins, lasting until 2.53. The third verse begins immediately after, turning into the third pre-chorus at 3.09. At 3.31, the music halts for a moment, then resumes into the third chorus by 3.33. Afterwards, another instrumental break plays until 3.55, with the music shifting into the bridge. A variation of the opening instrumental begins at 4.25, and continues until 4.50, the song's end. Текст песни Japanese= |-| Romaji= |-| English= Связанные Песни The Last Revolver The Last Revolver демонстрирует обреченный роман между Немезидой и ее возлюбленным и, как упоминается в The Muzzle of Nemesis, в деталях описывает причину её гнева. The Last Revolver showcases the doomed romance between Nemesis and her lover as alluded to in The Muzzle of Nemesis, detailing the cause of Nemesis' grudge a year prior to the song. Judgment of Corruption Judgment of Corruption рассказывает о коррупции Галериана Марлона. Как отметила Немезида, показывает события, произошедшие в то же время, что и The Muzzle of Nemesis, но с иной точки зрения. Judgment of Corruption details the corruption of Gallerian Marlon as noted by Nemesis, showing events that occured alongside The Muzzle of Nemesis. And Then the Girl Went Mad -End of a Moonlit Night- And Then the Girl Went Mad -End of a Moonlit Night- подробнее рассказывает о прошлом Немезиды, показывая заброшенный дом, упомянутый в The Muzzle of Nemesis, и раскрывает особенности отношений Немезиды с матерью. And Then the Girl Went Mad -End of a Moonlit Night- shows more of Nemesis' past, featuring the abandoned house alluded to in The Muzzle of Nemesis and exploring a facet of Nemesis' relationship with her mother. Master of the Hellish Yard Master of the Hellish Yard показывает будущее Немезиды как Мастера Адского Двора. О её превращении из убийцы в диктатора и стремлении стереть все грехи. Master of the Hellish Yard explores Nemesis' future as the Master of the Hellish Yard, turning from an assassin to a dictator and seeking to erase all sins. Альбомы MoNalbumcover.png|The Muzzle of Nemesis|link=The Muzzle of Nemesis (album) SSPcover_(1).png|Seven Crimes and Punishments|link=Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) Появления Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Немезида - богиня мести в греческой мифологии. *Nemesis is the goddess of vengeance in Greek mythology. *Термин "gun point" означает дуло на открытом конце ствола огнестрельного оружия; термин "gunpoint" означает угрожать кому-то пистолетом. *The term Muzzle means "gun point", referring to the open end of a firearm's barrel; the term "gunpoint" means to threaten someone with a gun. *Английское название, "Satan's Revenge", является отсылкой к Сатане, демону-покровителю Гнева. *The song's English title, "Satan's Revenge", is a reference to Satan, the patron demon of Wrath. *По началу mothy планировал сделать песню историей, изображающей всю жизнь её центрального персонажа, Немезиды, но позже понял, что песня будет слишком длинной; он также признал, что решение этого вопроса вызвало задержку в графике выпуска песни. *When first concepting the song, mothy had planned for the story to portray the entire life of its central character, Nemesis, but realized later on that the song would be too large; he also admitted the issue caused a delay in the song's release schedule.Mothy Twitter (@mothy_akuno) - 08/10/14 - ... 当初はネメシスという女性の人生全てを一曲の中に納めるつもりでいたが、それが中々上手くいかなかった、というのが一番大きい。 *До объявления песни, mothy разместил стихотворение "Nemesis" с намеками, казалось бы, дающими подсказки, такие как места или события из Evillious Chronicles; в конце поэмы, mothy заявил, что придумал это поздно ночью, и то что эта работа не имеет никакого смысла. *Prior to the song's announcement, mothy posted a poem entitled "Nemesis" with allusions seemingly reflecting characters, places, or events in the Evillious Chronicles; at the end of the poem, mothy stated it was a late night work and didn't have any meaning.Akuno-P - March 4, 2014 *В твиттере, mothy запостил твит под названием "дуло пистолета" в определенный период времени, показывающий инструментальный отрывок для будущей песни, несмотря на сходство имен, сам отрывок отличается от мелодии The Muzzle of Nemesis. *On twitter, mothy posted a twit sound titled "the muzzle of a gun" for a period of time, featuring an instrumental sample for a future song;Akuno-P Twitter - April 5, 2014 despite the name similarity, the sample itself used a different instrumental from The Muzzle of Nemesis. *Конструкция револьвера, изображенного в песне, основана на конструкции револьвера Colt Python. *The revolver used in the song is based on the design of a Colt Python revolver.Ichika Twitter - August 9, 2014 Любопытно *В начале клипа, перечислены такие события, как рождение Гензель и Гретель, Катастрофа в Левианте, и все основные события, связанные с Семью Смертными Грехами, и являющихся предпосылкой к песне. *At the beginning of the song PV, a timeline involving the birth of Hänsel and Gretel, the Levianta Catastrophe, and all the major events involving the Seven Deadly Sins leading up to the song is rushed through. *В кульминации клипа на экране всплывают фразы и изображения, связанные с другими песнями; включая такие как "And Then the Girl Went Mad", дважды "Abandoned", "The Last Revolver", "Judgment of Corruption", и "Master of the Hellish Yard" *Towards the climax of the song PV, the screen flashes phrases and images related to other songs; the phrases include "And Then the Girl Went Mad", "Abandoned" twice, "The Last Revolver", "Judgment of Corruption", and "Master of the Hellish Yard". *Как и в клипе "Judgment of Corruption", после появления Ма, появляется тоннель заканчивающийся провалом с пятью цветными кольцами вдоль стен; каждое кольцо отражает цвет, символизирующий другие грехи, исключая жадность и гнев, а появляются они в хронологическом порядке. *Similar to the Judgment of Corruption PV, after Ma appears, a tunnel is being fallen through towards the end, with five colored rings along the tunnels of the walls; each ring is the color of the Deadly Sin representing it, excluding greed and wrath, and appears in the song series' chronological order. *Концовка играет очень важную роль в PV, изображения остальных шести персонажей, из других песен серии, показываются друг за другом в обратном хронологическом порядке; после этого все шесть оказываются шестью пулями, в барабане револьвера Немезиды, который смотрит на зрителя перед окончанием. *During the ending instrumental in the song PV, illustrations for each of the other six characters featured in their representative song in the series appear in reverse chronologicial order; afterwards, all six line up with the six shots in Nemesis' gun cylinder that's pointed at the viewer before fading away. *В частности, изображение Галлериана на пуле, заряженной в револьвер, как раз останавливается напротив дула, и сразу после этого экран мигает и окрашивается белым, как если бы произошел выстрел. *The illustration for Gallerian in particular is lined up with the revolver's gun barrel as well; the moment after the illustration fades away, the revolver's barrel flashes the screen to white as if fired. *Забавный факт: mothy признал, что он загрузил песню 8 августа в восьмой день восьмого месяца, по чистому совпадению, не замечая дату пока не разместил её; так уж случилось, что Немезида - центральный персонаж песни, имеет кодовое имя «восемь». *Humorously, mothy admitted he had uploaded the song on August 8th, the eighth day of the eighth month of the year, by pure coincidence, not noticing the date til shortly before he posted it; Nemesis, the song's central character, just so happens to have the codename "Eight".Mothy Twitter (@mothy_akuno) - 08/08/14 - ぶっちゃけ投稿日が8月8日午後8時になったのは、偶然。まじで投稿直前に気がついた。 Галерея Concept Art= NemesisConceptArt1.png|Концепт Арт Немезиды Судоу от Ichika |-| Song PV= MuzzleNemesis_Revolver.png|Немезида стоит напротив босса в его доме MuzzleLover_Death.png|Опечаленная убийством своего возлюбленного по приказу "Санты" MuzzleNemesis_Gunpoint.png|Немезида стремится отомстить ему за смерть своего возлюбленного MuzzleNemesis_MrPereNoel.png|Она держит мужчину под дулом пистолета, в его пылающем доме RepentNemesis_MoN.png|Немезида предлагает ему жизнь, в обмен на отказ от его состояния GallerianRefusal_MoN.png|Ее босс, Галериан, отказывается от сделки GallerianNemesisLevianta_CivilWar.png|Немезида и люди противостоящие коррупции Галериана ChildNemesisMoN1.png|Немезида вспоминает детство, когда она не знала как выглядит её отец GallerianMichelleDollMuzzle.png|Галериан обнимает свою давно умершую "дочку" вместо нее AngryNemesisMoN1.png|Немезида злится на отца променявшего её на куклу NemesisGunpointMoN1.png|Убийца прощается со своим отцом |-| Misc= ZizTheAmazingOctopus1.png|Полная иллюстрация Немезиды и "Мр. Зиз" из PV от Ичики Примечания en:The Muzzle of Nemesis Категория:Песни Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:The Muzzle of Nemesis Категория:Гуми Категория:GUMI